Ceramic Bloon
The (Originally known as the Brown Boon) is a Bloon introduced in Bloons TD 3. That takes ten hits to pop. Once popped, it releases two Rainbow Bloons. In Bloons TD 6, it can appear as a fortified ceramic, adding 10 HP (114 RBE). In Bloons TD 3 it first appears in round 31. In Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5 it first appears in round 40. In Bloons TD 6 it first appears on round 38. If a Ceramic Bloon escapes (regardless of health) 104 lives are lost, which means an instant game over on Hard and Impoppable, and a two hit on Easy and Medium. Combat Despite being considerably easier to pop than M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, Ceramic Bloons are a serious threat in numbers that shouldn't be ignored. If the player has a large amount of potent towers, then Ceramic Bloons and their descendants aren't really a threat. However, popping many Ceramic Bloons without strong towers or many weaker towers is difficult. They can be a minor cause of lag to your computer or device. Glue can't slow them down (BTD4 and BTD5 Flash only), however Corrosive Glue can harm them and can crack the layers. There are many rounds in which Ceramic Bloons come in big groups (like 63, 76, and 78), which can be extremely deadly and dangerous without strong towers. If they come early, it can usually mean game over unless you manage to get strong towers. In BTD3, it's an instant game over on Medium and Hard - if it escapes. In BTD6, some of the best counters to spaced Ceramic Bloons include 3/x/x Deadly Precision Sniper Monkeys, x/3/x Druids, and x/3/x Downdraft Heli Pilots. For grouped Ceramic Bloons, best counters include 2/3/0 Glue Hose, 4/0/2 MOAR Glaives, 0/3/2 Ice Monkeys, and multiple 0/1/2 Ice Monkeys. Super Ceramics Super Ceramics are a special type of Ceramic that appear starting in Bloons TD 5. They have increased health but spawn only one Rainbow Bloon. Their purpose is to reduce lag in freeplay mode while still granting as much cash as normal ceramics do. They appear in Rounds 86+ in BTD5 and BTD5 Mobile, Rounds 30+ in BMC Flash and Mobile (this also applies to Boss Fights for the Flash version past boss level 30, although bugged to give less cash than normal), Rounds 35+ in BTDB Flash, Rounds 43+ in BTDB Mobile, and Rounds 81+ in BTD6. In the BTD5 generation, Super Ceramics have 38 health. In BTD6, Super Ceramics have 60 health. Combat Due to their high health but the lack of multiple children, towers with relatively low pierce but high stalling power or high damage are recommended. Although not so commonly encountered in BTD4 or BTD5, it is important to greatly consider countering these bloon types. Stalls such as Ice Towers/Ice Monkeys, Summon Whirlwind/Druid of the Storm, and Bloonjitsu + Distraction are among some of the useful towers for stalling Super Ceramics. In BTD6, Super Ceramics must be encountered when attempting to complete Impoppable Difficulty or C.H.I.M.P.S., and because of this, special strategies must be handled in preparation for these greatly reinforced bloons. It's worth noting that Super Ceramics spawn fewer bloons when the ceramic layer is broken. This feature gives an easier time for multiple 0-1-2 Ice Monkeys to handle Super Ceramics, although it will take a considerably long time before the extra hard shells crack into weakened versions of Rainbow Bloons. Super Ceramics are also easier to blow back from x/3/x Downdraft Heli Pilots. Glue Gunners, especially to the likes of the 5/x/x Bloon Solver or the normally less powerful 0/3/2 Glue Hose, will find it easier to handle them. Strategies Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile This is according to the power of the Ceramic bloon. Glue can slow down Ceramic Bloons. Gallery BTD6CeramicHealthStages.gif|Health stages of the Ceramic Bloon in BTD6. Ceramic Bloon.png|Ceramic Bloon in BTD5 Mobile. Ceramic Bloon 2.png|A Ceramic Bloon in BTD5. Dart Monkeys attacking Ceramics.jpg|Dart Monkeys fighting Ceramic Bloons in BTD4. gjghjghj.jpg|Ceramic Bloon warning in BTD5 Camo ceramic.JPG|A Camo Ceramic in BTD5. Regen ceramic.jpg|A Regrowth Ceramic in BTD5. BATTD Ceramic Bloons.png|Shielded and Fortified Ceramic Bloons moving on the track in Bloons Adventure Time TD. Moab.jpg|A M.O.A.B. carries four Ceramic Bloons in BTD4. Ceramics_(1).jpg|Camo Regen Ceramics sneaking past the Super Monkey. BloonjistuMastervsCeramic.png|A ninja monkey attacking a ceramic bloon. CeramicBloonBTD3.png|A Ceramic Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 3 Ceramic Bloon stages.png|Ceramic Bloon health stages in BTD4 ceramicbtd6warn.png|BTD6 warning Trivia *It is the BTD counterpart of Ceramic blocks. *Glue slows down Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 3 and Bloons TD 6 but not in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. **It also slows Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 5 Mobile. **Permafrost and Sabotage Supply Lines also slows down Ceramics, further proving that it is only immune to slowing by glue. *It is one of the few bloons to have its own specialized sound when hit/popped. *Ceramic Bloons are the only non-M.O.A.B. Class Bloon that take more than one hit to pop the first layer. *In BTD5, The first and only Camo Ceramics appear on Round 78. In BTD6, they appear more often, debuting on round 51 and later spawning from DDTs. *They are the fifth fastest bloons in Bloons TD 6, following Pink, Yellow, Purple, and DDT bloons. *In Bloons Super Monkey, it has sixteen layers instead of ten. *In Bloons TD 3, Ceramic Bloons were simply called Brown Bloons. The name "Ceramic Bloon" came from a pre-round message saying that they were made of ceramic. *In Bloons TD 3, crushed Ceramic Bloons would show no Rainbow Bloons under it. This was changed in later versions. *In BTD3 it was immune to freezing. *On Round Ramp tiles in BMC Mobile, Ceramic Bloons are generated with an RBE of 88, meaning more Ceramics can generate in a certain round than usual. **They still are normal after round generation. *When the ceramic layer of a Shielded Ceramic Bloon is popped on Bloons Super Monkey 2, its child doesn't appear to have the lightning symbol on it, unlike every other Shielded Bloon. *When in the process of destroying a Ceramic Bloon, only one Rainbow Bloon can be seen in the inside, despite the fact that two Rainbow Bloons come out of it. * When hit, they make a sound similar to that of a dart hitting a pot. * It takes 2 hits from a BTD5 juggernaut to remove the ceramic layer down to the 2 rainbow bloons inside. A BTD6 juggernaut takes 4 hits with 3 damage each, but the last shot will use the 2 damage left over to pop the ceramic down to blacks and whites. **In BTD5 Mobile/Steam, they appear as soon as Freeplay Mode is reached, no matter the end round. *In BTD3, it takes 3 hits to remove the ceramic; in BTD4 it has 7 layers; but in BTD5, it has 10 layers. *In Bloons Monkey City, at level 19, there can be Ceramic Bloon Tiles that are rated Easy and Very Hard at the same city. *A Sniper Monkey with Deadly Precision can completely pop a ceramic with a single shot. *The Ceramic Bloon, as well as the Lead Bloon, are the only Bloons that can have the Fortified property without being a M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon. *The Ceramic Bloon had a different sound effect in BTD3-BTD4, BTD5, and BTD6. *Once a Bloonchipper sucks a ceramic bloon, it is damaged inside Bloonchipper and cannot suck other Bloon until it releases 2 Rainbow Bloons(4 Zebra Bloons with Dual layer blades). **Bloonchipper with Triple barrel be able to suck 3 ceramic bloons at once. ***This also effects Whirlpool Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6